


I Roast You Because I Love You

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Series: Cats, Dogs, and Cupcakes (Bakery AU) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Victor is smitten, mila is a little shit, takes place between scenes in chapter 4, yuuri is mentioned but doesn't actually appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: In which Mila finds out about Victor's date with Yuuri and teases him mercilessly about his crush. All out of love, of course.





	I Roast You Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> At some point while working on chapter 5 I had this idea but it didn't quite fit, so I made it its own separate ficlet. I might do a few more of these over the course of writing the main fic if any more ideas strike me (hell, for that matter, if anyone has suggestions or headcanons they'd like to see fleshed out don't be afraid to send them my way on tumblr!)

“Wow, Victor, you look really good today!” Mila said with a bright smile as she walked into the shop. “You don’t usually dress this nice on a Saturday…do you have a date that you forgot to tell me about?” she teased, nudging him.  
Victor smiled back at her. “As a matter of fact, yes,” he said. “He’ll be here around 7 so you’ll be in charge for a few hours. Which reminds me…” He went into the kitchen and, much to Mila’s surprise, brought a short, blond-haired teenager back out with him. “Mila, this is Yuri, one of Yakov’s students. He’ll be working as an apprentice here for a while.”  
Yuri reached out a hand, expecting a handshake, but instead Mila captured him in a tight, enthusiastic hug. “He’s adorable! He reminds me of a kitten,” she giggled, ruffling his hair.  
“Hey! Watch who you’re calling a kitten, you crazy hag!” Yuri protested, pulling free of her embrace. Victor started to scold him but Mila only laughed.  
“Hey, didn’t you say that customer you have a crush on was named Yuuri too?” she asked, turning her attention back to Victor. “You know, that college student you wouldn’t shut up about that one day?”  
“It’s not a crush,” Victor replied, though the light blush staining his cheeks said otherwise.  
“Ha! ‘Not a crush,’ he says,” Mila giggled. She looked at Yuri again. “You should have seen Victor a few weeks ago. ' _Oh Mila, this adorable Japanese boy came in yesterday, I wish you could have seen him! He wore glasses and was kind of chubby and he seemed really shy because he couldn’t speak Russian very well, but oh, he was just the cutest thing! And when he licked that icing off his finger—oh Mila, I think I’m in love’–”_  
"Okay, okay, enough,” Victor pouted. “Maybe I have a little bit of a crush. But it’s funny you should mention him because he’s my date tonight!”  
“Ah! No wonder you seemed so cheery!” she teased again. “And you’re even wearing that crazy-expensive sweater; I haven’t seen you in that since Georgi’s birthday party last year!”  
“Well, I figured I wanted him to see me in something that didn’t have frosting stains on it, so–”  
Yuri jabbed Victor with his elbow and glanced over at the door. “Damn it, stop gushing like some school kid. You’ve got customers coming.”  
Victor blushed as the door bell jingled, quickly putting on his best professional smile as his first customer of the day approached the counter.


End file.
